The Two Sorcerers
by Weekyle15
Summary: Two Boys, one raised by the Splinter and one raised by the Mighty Mutanimals were saving the world from Demons, Dark Wizards, Oni, and more and it is a mix between based on my own show and the 2012 series.
1. Bios

**Name** : Zantou

 **Eye Colour** : Light Blue

 **Hair Colour** : Greyish Blue

 **Family** : Tang Shen [Mother] Master Splinter [Father] Karai [Sister] Leonardo [Adoptive Younger Brother] Raphael [Adoptive Younger Brother] Michelangelo [Adoptive Younger Brother] Donatello [Adoptive Younger Brother] Ice Cream Kitty [Pet] Deer Spirit [Pet]

 **Age** : 17, on his birthday

 **Powers and Abilities** : His skills as a Shinobi were very formidable, his weapons are: Axe Sword, Arrow Guns, Lances, Shield, Spell Book, Claymore, Chakrams, Sitar, Scythe, Knives and Laser Swords, he has Magical Powers of: Ice, Fire, Water, Ground, Earth, Wind, Lightning and has 12 Magic Talisman of the Japanese Zodica **A/N: There really is a Japanese zodiac look it up.** that are based on Jackie Chan Adventures with special powers:

* Rooster: Levitation

* Ox: Super Strength

* Snake: Invisibility

* Sheep: Astral Projection

* Rabbit: Speed

* Dragon: Combustion

* Rat: Motion To The Motionless

* Horse: Healing

* Dog: Immortality

* Pig: Heat Beam Eyes

* Monkey: Transformation

* Tiger: Spiritual Balance

 **History** : Before Karai was even born, Zantou was the first born child of Splinter and Tang Shen, one day a group with black coats came to their house and kidnapped Zantou and raised him to be evil, but he had a pendent and picture of Splinter and Tang Shen and when he found out that Splinter was alive, he betrayed Dark Water to find him, and he has been watching the Turtles since they first went out of the sewers.

 **Personality** : Like Karai he is also a rebellious teenager but unlike Karai he believed Splinter was his father because of the photos and has a rivalry with Ho Chan.

 **Team** : Ninja Turtles [Currently], Dark Water [Formerly]

 **Height** : 5''7, 169cm

 **Appearance** : Zantou is Karai's height and is quite slender, he has bluish-grey hair that's long enough to cover one eye, he often wears a black hoodie coat with half the zipper opened with the Talismans as a belt, when in public he wears a green jacket with jeans.

 **Voice Actor** : Vincent Corazza.

 **Relationships** :

Leonardo: Seems to have a rivalry with who's the best leader of the turtles and uses the Horse Talisman to heal Leo after being brought to the farm.

Donatello: Seems to have a rivalry with Magic and Technology.

Raphael: Seems to dislike Raph cause of his temper.

Michelangelo: Acts more nice with him then the turtles and wasn't mad at him when he trashed the house.

April: Seems to treat her like a sister but she seems to have a crush on him.

Casey: Acts like a brother to him.

Master Splinter: Was a little surprised that he had another child but was glad to have him back after hearing his story.

Rahzar: They are enemies and Rahzar seems hates Zantou more because of the Fang Face nickname.

Fishface: Barley interact with each other, but he seems to try to bring Fishface to their side.

Tiger Claw: They barley interact.

Shredder: Hate him because of him taking Karai away and for trying to drown Master Splinter.

Karai: She never seen Zantou before and so doesn't trust him.

Rocksteady: Seems to have a rivalry with each other strength due to him have the Ox Talisman.

Bebop: Seems to have a rivalry with invisibility due to him have the Snake Talisman.

Ho Chan: Is a rival with each other with Magic and are like opposites to each other, in fact Mikey even called the Anti Zantou.

Tai Deshi: Has a teacher/student relationship but act more like friends and brothers.

 **Spell Chant** : Nukeru He Men Ja'aku

* * *

 **Name** : Tai Deshi

 **Eye Colour:** Green

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Family:** Mighty Mutanimals [Adopted Family]

 **Age:** 17

 **Powers and Abilities:** He was trained by Zantou to become both a sorcerer and fighter, later he also poses Chinese magical powers as well as weapons, he later finds out that his Chinese Magic is the only thing that can keep him from changing from the Chi and make him touch the Chinese Talismans, the Chinese Talismans has the power as Zantou's Talismans, but the Demon Chi is what gives him his power, each Chi has a different power: but found in different objects, but there is a side effect to anyone who uses them for example: If Tai poses them for good he cannot change and only uses their but for Ho Chan who is evil he can transform into the Demon by their Chi:

* Wind: Fan

* Water: Gord

* Earth: Flower

* Moon: Lotus Pod

* Sky: Flute

* Thunder: Castanets

* Mountain: Drums

* Fire: Sword

 **History:** His family was killed when Ho Chan was freed from the Dagger from the Purple Dragons, later during the Kraang Invasion he was found and raised by the Mighty Mutanimals and was later trained by Zantou.

 **Personality:** He had low self esteem because he had no special abilities like the Mutanimals but later when he training Magic and became like Zantou.

 **Team:** Mighty Mutanimals, Ninja Turtles.

 **Height:** Same height as Zantou.

 **Appearance:** When in puplic he wears a black jacket with jeans.

 **Voice Actor:** Quinton Flynn

 **Relationships:**

Slash: has a father/son relationship with him and when Slash was kidnapped by the Foot and overheard Ho Chan's plan with Tai he became furious and told him to leave the boy out of it and it seems Slash never told Tai about his past.

Leatherhead: has a brother relationship with him and care about each other.

Dr Rockwell: Has a brother relationship with him and he would often teaches him about science.

Pete: Acts like a little brother to him and often gets on his nerves.

Zantou: Has a student/Teacher relationship with him but more friendlier and brother like.

Ho Chan: Deeply hates him because he was the one who killed his family.

Shredder: Barley interact

Leonardo: Barley interact

Donatello: Barley interact

Michelangelo: Barley interact

Karai: Barely Interact

Rahzar: Barley Interact

April: Barley interact

Casey: Barley interact

Splinter: Barley Interact

Tiger Claw: Barley Interact

Fishface: Barley interact

 **Spell Chant:** Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao

* * *

 **Name** : Hamato Isamu

 **Age** : 16

 **Family** : Tang Shen [Deceased Mother], Hamato Yoshi [Father], Karai [Sister], Leonardo [Adoptive Brother], Raphael [Adoptive Brother], Donatello [Adoptive Brother], Michelangelo [Adoptive Brother], Zantou [Brother]

 **Appearance** : Wears a long red robe that has yellow linings with a hood.

 **Abilities** : Mastery of Martial Arts, teleportation, strength, levitation, heat beam eyes.

 **Weapons** : The Spear of Diagon.

 **Skills** : Mastery of sorcery.

 **Voice Actor** : Seth Green

 **History** : Is the main antagonist of the story, he was kidnaped by the Alien and became like a son to him, he soon went solo after the Alien's defeat and later he briefly hired the Purple Dragons, but later fired them cause of their incompetence he soon hired a gang called The Ice Crew who are more dangerous then the Purple Dragons and soon became his lackeys.

* * *

 **Name** : Strikemaster Ice

 **Age** : 16

 **Family** : Unknown

 **Appearance** : Used to wear street clothes, he now wears a uniform with sleeveless and has the symbol of The Flame Keeper Circle, he has blond hair.

 **Abilities** : Mastery of Martial Arts, hand blasts.

 **Weapons** : None.

 **Skills** : Mastery of sorcery.

 **Voice Actor** : Mike Erwin

 **History** : Is one of Kyle's new lackeys after he fired the Purple Dragons, he was the leader of the Ice Crew until Kyle took over and often talks in current slangs.

* * *

 **Name** : MC Cobra

 **Age** : 16

 **Family** : Unknown

 **Appearance** : Used to wear street clothes, he now wears a uniform with sleeveless and has the symbol of The Flame Keeper Circle, he has long purple hair.

 **Abilities** : Mastery of Martial Arts, speed.

 **Weapons** : None.

 **Skills** : Mastery of sorcery.

 **Voice Actor** : Jeff Fischer

 **History** : Is one of Kyle's new lackeys after he fired the Purple Dragons, he was the one of the members of the Ice Crew until Kyle took over and often talks in current slangs

* * *

 **Name** : DJ Fist

 **Age** : 16

 **Family** : Unknown

 **Appearance** : Used to wear street clothes, he now wears a uniform with sleeveless and has the symbol of The Flame Keeper Circle, he has black hair with a bandana on top.

 **Abilities** : Mastery of Martial Arts, strength.

 **Weapons** : None.

 **Skills** : Mastery of sorcery.

 **Voice Actor** : None

 **History** : Is one of Kyle's new lackeys after he fired the Purple Dragons, he was the one of the members of the Ice Crew until Kyle took over and doesn't talk, which makes him a strong silent type.

* * *

Members of the Mighty Mutanimals

* Slash

* Leatherhead

* Pete

* Rockwell

* Newtralizer

* Mondo Gecko

* Sir Malachi


	2. Enter The Rooster

**A/N: This is what I have so far.**

A boy named Zantou was reading a book in a counter while being surrounded by antiques.

Soon a door then opened.

He then looked up to see a boy named Tai.

"Found anything new to our collection?" Asked Zantou.

"Just this shield." Said Tai as he took it out of his bag.

He then placed it on the counter.

Zantou then looks at the shield.

He then examines it.

"There is something weird about this shield." Said Zantou.

"Like what?" Asked Tai.

Zantou then picked it up.

"I will take it to study." Said Zantou as he went to the backroom.

Suddenly Tai got a text and turned it on.

It read: Tai: Rockwell wants you to come home for your science project: Slash.

He then turned off the phone.

"Zantou, I gotta go, my 'father' wants me home!" Yelled Tai through the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Yelled Zantou through the door.

Tai then left the store.


End file.
